wolfversefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Justinian Chamberlain
Justinian Chamberlain es una poderoso temido vampiro-hombre lobo híbrido. Historia temprana |-|Vida humana= Los Ángeles La Edad Media, Siglo X Justinian Chamberlain nació para Esther y Ansel en un pueblo que eventualmente se conocería como Los Angeles, pero fue criado por su padrastro Christopher, ambos creyendo que era su verdadero padre. Justinian tiene tres hermanastros nacidos de su padrastro Christopher, un terrateniente rico que se mudó con su esposa., Esther al Nuevo Mundo después de que su pueblo natal fue devastado por una plaga. Christopher creía que su amada primera hija nacida Adalyn fue víctima de ella, sin saber que fue tomada por su hermana Dahlia como pago por un hechizo de fertilidad para dejar Esther tener hijos. Justin estaba cerca de su familia con la excepción de Ansel. Ansel fue excesivamente duro en Justin, habiéndose convertido en un hombre agresivo, violento y estricto, tratando siempre de enseñar a su hijo a sobrevivir. En Justin's Caso, Ansel era abusivo para él por su conducta impulsiva e imprudente, justificando que sus castigos harían Justin más fuerte, pero Ansel sólo fue decepcionado en todo Justin lo hizo y lo golpeó repetidamente a lo largo de su vida mortal. Maverick dijo que, como un mortal, Justin estaba lleno de amor y quería ser amado a cambio. Después de convertirse en un Vampiro Original y una bruja híbrida, su temperamento y emociones amplificadas, junto con el daño psicológico de la crueldad de Ansel, convirtieron a Justin en una persona violenta y cruel, al igual que Ansel.Una vez que los niños, Harrison lleva a Justin en el bosque para enseñarle a cazar. Justin anima a su hermano, diciendo que su objetivo ha mejorado, cuando se pierde un tiro; sin embargo, Ansel interviene y regaña a Harrison por alentar a su hermano y arrebata el lazo de Justin, afirmando que no era lo suficientemente hombre como para sostener un arma. Justin intenta disculparse, pero Ansel lo ve como un débil y comienza a darle patadas. Harrison trata de evitar que su padrastro le haga daño a su hermano, pero Ansel le asusta y le dice que si Harrison interviene será el próximo. Una vez fue golpeado, de la mitad a la muerte, cuando era niño, cuando las hojas de su padre desaparecieron. En los días que siguieron al incidente, Katherine fue particularmente amable con él, lo que Justin más tarde se dio cuenta significó que ella había sido la que los llevaba. Justinian y todos sus hermanos solían jugar en el bosque cuando eran niños, mostrando que todos se querían mucho. Incluso se quedó despierto, para consolar a una Katherine asustada, sosteniendo su mano durante una noche tormentosa, y dándole un caballero de madera tallada, que hizo para su padre, diciendo que la protegerá, algo que ha mantenido con seguridad hasta la fecha como recuerdo de su infancia. Esther encontró a un joven Justin en el bosque una vez cuando se escondía de Ansel, como Ansel quería llevarlo a cazar, pero Justinian tenía miedo de ir con Ansel. Después de que alguien de la aldea fue asesinado por uno de los hombres lobos transformados. Devastado por la pérdida de otro niño, Ansel convenció a Esther de usar su magia para proteger a sus hijos restantes. A petición de Ansel, Esther realizó un hechizo, llamado El hechizo de la inmortalidad, que transformó a Justinian, sus hermanos y su padrastro en Vampiro Original, el primer vampiro en existir y progenitores de las especies de vampiros. Cuando Maverick hizo su primera muerte humana, su gen de hombre lobo fue activado y se convirtió en un vampiro y un hombre lobo híbrido, revelando así la infidelidad de Esther. Poco después de convertirse en híbrido, Ansel hizo que Justin lo ayudara a refrenar a Maverick ya Esther a usar su Magia Oscura para ponerle una maldición que forzaba a su lado de hombre lobo a permanecer inactivo, y luego lo rechazó y lo abandonó. Ansel entonces cazó y mató al resto de su familia entera, sin darse cuenta de que hacerlo podría encender una guerra entre vampiros y hombres lobo que se ha perpetuado a través de las edades. En represalia por la maldición y el rechazo, Justin asesinó a su madre y enmarcó a Ansel para el acto. Después de matar a Esther, su familia se dispersó y Justinian se quedó con Katherine para enterrar a Esther. Katherine prometió que nunca le daría la espalda, como lo hizo Esther y Maverick. Se juraban el uno al otro que permanecerían juntos para siempre. |-|1002= Sur de Francia Mientras huía de Ansel después de la muerte de su madre, Justin corrió con sus hermanos durante una cantidad significativa de tiempo, alimentándose de gente a lo largo del campo, pero siempre teniendo cuidado de ocultar los cuerpos. Inseguro de adónde iban, Maverick planteó la idea de que tal vez deberían separarse para evitar mejor a su padre. Harrison estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, cansado de matar y correr, no teniendo placer en su descenso en el vampirismo. Katherine se apresuró a recordar a sus hermanos su voto de permanecer juntos siempre y para siempre. Cuando descubrieron una caravana llena de finas ropas pertenecientes a las víctimas que acababan de matar, Katherine les sugirió que robaran la ropa y se posaran como las víctimas ya que se dirigían a un castillo cercano. Cuando encontraron a un sirviente del castillo que escoltaba el carro hasta su destino, les dijo que podía ayudarles en su posible truco. Lo pusieron a votación, si lo dejaban vivir. Harrison y Justin querían matarlo, mientras que Katherine y Maverick querían ahorrarle. Algún tiempo después, los hermanos Chamberlain huyen de su padre, salieron de Francia y se establecieron en la Toscana. |-|1114 A.D.= Italia Justin era con Harrison y Katherine en 1114 dC Italia cuando se reunieron con un cazador de vampiros. Pasaron mucho tiempo con él, los hermanos, para descubrir sus planes de matar vampiros y Katherine porque ella lo amaba. No parecía sospechar de ellos; llevaban sus anillos de luz del día, permitiéndoles caminar bajo el sol sin quemarse, a diferencia de los vampiros a quienes mató en exhibición pública. Sin embargo, cuando Justin y sus hermanos fueron invitados a una fiesta en casa, los otros les daggered en su sueño. Justin, con medio linaje de hombre lobo, no podía ser neutralizado por las dagas de cenizas de roble blanco y al despertar mató a todos los cazadores. Desnudó a sus hermanos (excepto Harrison) y descubrió por Katherine que el arma que le había contado era una "cura" para el vampirismo. Como consecuencia del asesinato, Justin se vio obligado a soportar 52 años, 4 meses y 9 días de la Maldición del Cazador - alucinaciones tortuosas que atormentaban sus sueños y cada momento de vigilia en un intento de hacerle suicidarse, pero incapaz de hacerlo, dada su cercanía -El estado indestructible. |-|1359= 1359 De acuerdo a Maverick, Justin ha perdido gran parte de su humanidad, ocultando su soledad con crueldad y enojo. |-|1500's= Copenhague, Dinamarca Adalyn mencionó que los hermanos Chamberlain residían en Copenhague en el siglo XVI. los Angeles Habiendo huido del Viejo Mundo, escapando de Ansel, Justin, junto con Katherine, y Maverick, y su hermano dagged navegado a través del océano atlántico al nuevo mundo, su tierra una vez de la niñez; llegaron a Los Ángeles, 300 años desde el presente. Al llegar a la costa de Nueva Orleans, mataron a todos los hombres que subieron a bordo de su barco, pero dejaron a uno vivo para cuestionar y llevar su equipaje. En 1720, Justin y Harrison ayudaron al gobernador en la construcción de los primeros diques de Los Ángeles. personalidad |-|Bruja= Aunque todavía era humano, Justin tuvo una vida complicada. Estaba cerca con su hermana Katherine a quien llamó cariñosamente "Kat", y con su hermano Maverick. No se llevaba bien con su hermano mayor, Harrison, desde la infancia. Sin embargo, tenía una mala relación con su autoritario Padre que era más duro en él que Maverick. Fue víctima del abuso físico y verbal de su padre desde la infancia. Justin incluso admitió a Katherine que le asustaba lo que le hacía buscar constantemente su aprobación sin encontrarlo nunca. Su madre Esther a menudo trató de calmarlo cuando se enojó con Justin, pero nunca trató de detenerlo de humillante o de abusar física y mentalmente de su hijo. |-|Vampiro-Hombre lobo híbrido= Cuando Justin estaba en las primeras etapas de ser un híbrido, mató a seis aldeanos. Lo cual luego fue devastado y lloró en el hombro de Christopher. Después de enterarse de que su Christopher no era su padre biológico, fue sorprendido y traicionado. Justin se describe continuamente como cruel, sádico, descuidado, paranoico, temerario, impulsivo, templado, agresivo, volátil, imprevisible, ligeramente irrazonable, narcisista, manipulador, celoso, obsesivo y competitivo. Aunque demuestra poca o ninguna consideración por la vida humana en general, Justin siente la culpa y el remordimiento por la mayoría de sus acciones, él simplemente no lo demuestra, y él tiene moral. A pesar de sus rasgos negativos, Justin ha demostrado ser muy protector de su hermana mayor Katherine, que permaneció a su lado durante siglos, y él no es pura maldad, él es sólo sádico. Incluso cinco años después de su encarcelamiento, la personalidad de Justin no ha cambiado mucho. Inicialmente, no quería reunirse con su hija, ya que temía que fracasara a Elizabeth como padre (ya que no quería que ella se volviera como él). Actitud hacia los seres humanos Al enterarse de su hijo no nacido, Justin estaba dispuesto a permitir que las brujas mataran a su hijo por nacer y Charlie para demostrar que no se le dará un ultimátum. Justin, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de lo que el niño podía hacer a su vida y los salvó, sugiriendo que él se preocupa por su familia. Se le muestra que mata a los humanos si le conviene a su ventaja o para alimentarse, sin embargo, se le muestra que cuida a algunos humanos. apariencia física Justin es alto con el pelo castaño corto y los ojos azules. Él tiene una barba y barba cortada cerca en su labio superior. Es delgado con una musculatura. Poderes y Habilidades |-|Vampiro original= Justinian es el Vampiro Original más viejo vivo y el Vampiro más viejo inmortal en el mundo, ahora que Christopher, Esther y Ansel están muertos y Adalyn es mortal. Como un Vampiro Original, Justin es más fuerte y más rápido que cualquier vampiro no original, es uno de los seres sobrenaturales más poderosos, a la par con sus hermanos, con la excepción de que Maverick es más fuerte y más rápido debido a su lado de hombre lobo. Su fuerza es inferior a Chris. Se desconoce cómo Justin haría en una pelea contra sus hermanos como Katherine y Harrison, o Maverick. |-|Vampiro-bruja híbrido= Justin era una bruja de la línea de sangre Chamberlain que era una poderosa bruja en su mejor momento. Justin parecía dotado en la comprensión del trabajo complejo del hechizo, mientras que él creó un counter-hechizo para deshacer el acoplamiento del padre de la línea entera de Maverick Chamberlain, lo que lo hacía de modo que si él muriera, su línea del padre sería ahorrado. A la luz de la posesión de Elizabeth por el Hollow, envía la conciencia de Maverick a su hija, que se había retirado a la oscuridad de su mente. Más tarde, ajustó el hechizo para atraparla dentro del manual, el hechizo impidiendo su escape uniendo su espíritu libre dentro de un círculo de sal. Sus atributos sobrenaturales aparte, el mayor activo de Justin es su agudo intelecto. Su afición por las estrategias y las contingencias de formación con antelación fácilmente rivaliza con Maverick, a pesar de esto, ha sido engañado por Maverick en más de una ocasión. A menudo, Justin es capaz de discernir una gran cantidad de lo que sea o quien se le presente después de sólo unas pocas observaciones. A pesar de su destreza contra Maverick, ha sido derrotado por vampiros menores antes, de hecho sólo dos, sin embargo, estaban utilizando tácticas de golpe y correr contra él, así como usar una pistola de estaca y bombas de vervain. Justin también tiene una tolerancia al dolor extremadamente alta, ya que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando usó su propio cuerpo como un encendedor improvisado después de quitarse su anillo de luz del día para matar a Ansel. Debilidades Relaciones Elizabeth Chamberlain Justin es el padre de Elizabeth, y aunque al principio rechazó al niño, pronto la aceptó y estaba decidida a no ser como su padrastro de su hijo. Incluso le dijo a Charlie que el ciclo del dolor terminaría con su bebé. Después de eso, hizo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, y se mostró feliz cuando supo que el bebé sería una niña. Él quiere protegerla a toda costa, y espera estar en su vida algún día cuando sea seguro para ella. Todavía no está renunciando a estar en la vida de su hija. Él también se dedica a ser un mejor padre para ella que su padre era para él. Su amor por su hija saca lo mejor de Justin, mejor visto en su reconciliación con Katherine y Harrison. Con el niño naciendo, Justin se está convirtiendo en el hombre que solía ser. Después de algún tiempo aparte de su hija regresó a casa. Sin embargo, se mantiene paranoico mientras se preocupa por su seguridad. Charlotte Marshall-Chamberlain Justin la salva de Insidious que fue enviado a matarla. Justin la lleva de vuelta a su casa, después de hablar mucho Justin recibió una llamada de Katherine, le dice a Charlie que Insidious está muerto. Aunque tenía que irse, Justin le ofreció quedarse. Ella está de acuerdo y terminan teniendo relaciones sexuales. Justin le dice a Charlie que sabe algo sobre su familia después de notar una marca de nacimiento especial en su hombro. Charlie termina en Los Ángeles donde se entera de que está embarazada de la niña de Justin. No interesado en la idea al principio, Justin ha mostrado que se preocupa por su hijo en más de una ocasión, temiendo que alguien pueda tratar de alejarla de él. La relación entre Justin y la madre de su hijo ha evolucionado a lo largo de la serie, ambos llegando a un entendimiento mutuo, mientras que Justin también muestra que se preocupa por ella. Después de su encuentro con el padre de Justin en el otro lado y casi asesinado por él junto con su bebé, Charlie es mostrado por Justin el cuarto de niños de su hijo después de que Charlie decide volver al complejo. Justin y Charlie comparten un momento en el que Justin le pregunta qué le ha dicho su padre sobre él, Charlie le dice "Nothing true", lo que demuestra que ahora tienen una buena relación. Justin y Charlie son amigos y trabajan juntos para mantener a su hijo seguro. Desafortunadamente, la relación de Justin con Charlie empeora, cuando Charlie trató de alejar a Elizabeth de él, en la que Justin se sintió herido / enfurecido por este intento, había colocado la Maldición de la Media Luna en Charlie y su mochila, como castigo por intentar para quitarle a su hija. Después de unos meses, Charlie se reúne con Elizabeth, pero su relación con Justin sigue fracturada. Rose Chamberlain Justin es el tío adoptivo de Rose vía Maverick Chamberlain. Cuando se reúnen cinco años después, Rose y Justin parecen llevarse bastante bien. Se unen a viejas historias sobre el padre de Rose, y Rose incluso le devuelve su viejo soldado de juguete centenario. Más tarde, Justin salva a Rose de un ataque en el recinto, y le dice a su padre que considera a Justin su amiga. Nombre * El nombre Justinian se derivó de Iustinus. Este fue el nombre de un emperador bizantino del siglo VI que intentó restaurar las fronteras del Imperio Romano. * El apellido Chamberlain es de origen francés antiguo, y es un nombre ocupacional para un chambelán, que es un funcionario a cargo de las cámaras privadas de su amo; el término fue más tarde un título de alto rango. La derivación de este nombre es del francés antiguo y del inglés anglo-normando "c (h) ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen ©", chambelán. El cognato italiano "camerlengo" fue entregado a un gerente de un tribunal pontificio. Trozos *Monster Sob Story - Due to an illegitimate birth, his father is unjustly more volatile towards him. See Abusive Parents . See also Cry for the Devil . *Magnificent Bastard - Averted due to Villainous Breakdown * SelfMadeOrphan - Justinian has killed his father and mother. * Papa Wolf Overprotective Dad- Justinian is very protective of his daughter and has no limits when it comes to Elizabeth's safety and well being. He even killed his own father in order to protect his daughter after he found out about Elizabeth still being alive. Justinian trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Elizabeth and his love for her has no bounds. Trivialidades * Justinian tiene un sueño en el que ve a su hija en un ataúd. * La hija de Justinian, Isabel, es la persona que más ama en el mundo. * Justinian puede ser visto llevando una cruz. * Justinian ha matado a su padre. ** Justiniano ha matado a su padre, un hombre lobo, porque sabía que Elizabeth estaba viva y Justiniano no podía arriesgarse a que su madre le descubriera que su hija estaba viva. * Según Justiniano, cada enemigo suyo se ha desecado, convertido en polvo o convertido en cena. * Justiniano fue separado de su hija después de permanecer cautivo durante 5 años Referencias https://wolfverse.wikia.com/wiki/Justinian Chamberlain en:Justinian Chamberlain fr:Justinian Chamberlain